Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) displays have many advantages, including ultra-thin, light weight, low cost, wide viewing-angle, self-emitting, continuously adjustable emitting color, fast response speed, low driving voltage, low power-consumption, broad working temperature range, simple manufacturing process, high light-emitting efficiency, and flexible display, etc. Thus, the OLED has become a new generation of display device technology.
The basic structure of an OLED includes an anode, a cathode, and a light-emitting layer between the anode and the cathode. Light-emitting of OLED is caused by the injection and combination of carriers through the anode and the cathode when an external electric field is applied on the light-emitting layer. Specifically, the carriers, e.g., holes and electrons, are transported between the anode to the cathode under the electric field; and combined into exitons when the holes and the electrons meet within the light-emitting layer. The exitons release energy to activate the light-emitting molecules. Then, the activated light-emitting molecules emit visible light by a radiation relaxation process.
In the existing display technologies, OLED touch-control substrates usually formed by a plug-in architecture. That is, a touch-control screen and an OLED display are fabricated separately, and then bonded together. Such a technology has many disadvantages, such as large module thickness, low light transparency and high production cost, etc.
The disclosed device structures, methods and systems are directed to at least partially solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.